


Dream a Little Dream of Me pt 8

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Collab with Incepship [4]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://incepship.tumblr.com/post/48171375786/dream-a-little-dream-of-me-chapter-7-it-was-one">Chapter Seven</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me pt 8

"Babe?"

Nothing was going to move you from your nest on the bed, nothing. Not Tommy’s sweet cajoling, not the promise of your favorite movie and cuddling on the couch, nothing could possibly…

Cursing beneath your breath you’d squirmed off the bed to head into the bathroom for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the past hour. Tommy’s silhouette filled the bathroom door, his body leaning against the door jamb as he stared in at you. At first the whole pregnancy thing had been kinda wonderful, well when you weren’t throwing up every five minutes. And then there was the first time your little girl had moved, angels singing and the light of heaven on your face, the whole nine yards. But it’s gotten to the point that you’d looked it up on the computer to see if it was possible to just get her out, now, like today if you could set up an appointment.

Miserably you shuffled across the bathroom to fall against him, his chuckling in your ears had you biting into his peck halfheartedly. He was actually taking these mood shifts pretty well, the snappish answers to easy questions, even sleeping on his stomach at night so you could use him as a full sized body pillow to help support the earth sized mound that your stomach had become. The only time you’d wanted to truly kill him had been when he’d asked a truly stupid question of you when you’d been curled up on the couch.

"How bad could it be?" That tirade lasted a good two and a half hours, parts of it moaned into the pillow that you’d tucked against the arm of the couch. He’d stared at you in awe, mouth falling open at the language you’d used, the volume high enough you thought the walls might have shaken. 

"You gonna be alright if I hit the gym?" he murmured against your hair, hand slowly rubbing circles on your lower back. "Just a few hours or so, I can’t slip up on training."

"It’s fine Tommy, just go. I’ll, I’ll watch a movie or something."

"Could you sound any more miserable?" he teased, pulling you close and tilting your head to kiss your forehead. "You’ll make it babe."

"Not likely," but you tilted your head back to catch his lips with yours, making a soft noise of annoyance when his palm smoothed over your stomach making you daughter shift about. 

"Think she’s gonna be a scrapper or what?" his voice was proud when she kicked against his hand. "None of that crying to Daddy for her, right? We’ll have to save the boys from her."

"You’re not turning our little girl into a brawler, Tommy…"

"Nah, definitely not." his words were soft against your ear as his lips trailed down over your throat, his hand slid to cup your breast, thumb pinching the nipple against his hand gently.

Your hands tangled in his shirt as you turned your head to catch his mouth with yours again, the gentle teasing brought a low sound from your throat. You felt his lips curl when your teeth caught his lower lip, nails digging into his sides as his other hand tangled in your hair to tug on it lightly. He tweaked the nipple again before palming your breast, grinding against your hip with a low needy sound.

"I’m just sayin’, maybe a bit of trainin’…" His words trailed off as he tilted his head to stare down at the small, damp spot on your shirt, lines forming on his brow as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don’t…" Rubbing at the damp spot on your shirt trying to figure it out left you with a vague feeling of disgust when you realized you were leaking. "Ugh! Shower, I need a shower."

Shoving Tommy out of the bathroom and locking the door, you turned the taps on and slowly peeled off your clothing. It was beginning to get ridiculous how hard it was to twist out of your pants without setting her off, or getting the shirt up and off without feeling your back strain to support your stomach when you arched.

"You sure I can’t just-" his voice was muffled through the door though you could still hear the amusement in his voice. "I’m sure it’s normal babe, I didn’t care. I was just surprised is all. Babe?"

                   ~*~                         ~*~                        ~*~

You were relieved he wasn’t still hanging around the apartment when you finally slid out of the shower. Heading straight to your computer booting it up. You felt like you were living on the six or seven websites you’d found to try and keep you up to date on the madness that your body was inflicting on you.

Colostrum, that was just… Making a noise of disgust you moved to the couch, tugging the blanket from beneath your hip to cuddle it. Why people thought being pregnant was so amazing you’d never know. It was so very, very, gross.

Your phone almost vibrated off the table before you paid it any attention to it, the blaring beat telling you it was Tommy before you picked it up. You couldn’t remember the name of the song, but the bridge was what reminded you of Tommy. 

[Text] U out of shower yet?

[Text] Stop freakin

[Text] Love u

Staring down at the texts you grinned, you couldn’t help it. Sending back a ‘I’m fine :)”, you slid deeper into the nest that the couch had become over the past few months. It was how he found you three hours later, listlessly flicking through channels with nothing catching your interest. He eyed the couch, the six blankets, four pillows from the bed, and a few stuffed animals you’d snagged from the closet, before leaning over the back of the couch to kiss the back of your head.

"I’ve heard about nesting, babe, but I don’t think they meant it literally…"

You couldn’t help but snort, turning you head to look at him before squirming to sit up enough to offer him a place to sit. He snagged the remote from your hand, pushing and shoving at blankets to make room for himself before falling down making you jump. His chest was warm beneath your cheek, his heart hammering beneath his ribs told you he’d run home after. He dragged you closer, curling his arm around to put his hand over your stomach, grinning when she kicked.

"I hope she’s patient. I just need to get through Sparta and then I’m home."

The mention of Sparta made your throat tight, it was cutting it so close. You knew it was important, not just for the money, but for him too. All that training, the long hours in the gym, forcing his shoulder back to where it had been before and pushing for better. You knew this, but still you couldn’t help the cool trickle of fear that ran down your spine at the thought of him not being there.

"You call Pops if she ain’t, alright? I’ll jump over the damn fence to get to the hospital to be with you. I don’t want you to-"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You win Sparta and then you come home."

 

 [Chapter Nine](http://incepship.tumblr.com/post/48713848390/dream-a-little-dream-of-me-chapter-9-sidenote)

This collab is at the moment incomplete, due to inspiration problems.


End file.
